Siempre
by Tsubasa Lupin de Black
Summary: Después de algunos años en donde su novio y su mejor amigo lucharon contra el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, y uno de ello haya muerto, Hermione se encuentra triste recordando lo acontecido, y un rubio la acompañará.


**Disclaimer****: Todos los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran diosa JK Rowling (sigo insistiendo, asesinaaaaa!!) y la Warner.**

Notas de la autora: Una amiga me pidió de favor si le podía dedicar un fic de Ron&Hermione, al principio tenía la mejor intención de hacerlo…algo cortito y muy fluffy (como le gustan a ella). Pero mi musa (mi amigo imaginario) mi susurró al oído esto (yo no tengo la culpa de que esté tan corto!! Mi musa se fue a dormir tranquilamente dejándome con el fic abandonada. Hasta que le pude hallar un final  mas o menos decente). Esto es lo más corto que es escrito hasta ahora, prometo que el próximo fic que haga será mucho más largo que este pedazo de pergamino.

Ah! Y aparte, si preguntan que pareja es, pues no…no es Sirius/Remus, aunque usted no lo crea…si no una pareja bastante singular que nunca en mi vida se me hubiera ocurrido escribir…ni en mis más remotos sueños retorcidos.

Y ahora sin mas, ¡El fic!

**Siempre**

Una mujer de unos 24 años, de estatura media, ojos castaño claro que emparejaban con su cabello un poco enmarañado se encontraba caminando lentamente por un camino de tierra, ya que era para automóviles, pero ella, al no tener, lo cruzaba lentamente caminando, hasta que sus pies tocaron el pasto de la vereda. 

El viento sopló haciendo que su vestido le siguiera a juego, como bailando con él, mientras ella se lo afirmaba por un lado para que no se le elevara, y su otra mano la llevaba a sus ojos, restregándolos, mientras algunas lágrimas escapaban.

Fue en una tarde como esa, cuando sucedió…

Hace 7 años, en un día como ese, su novio luchó junto a su mejor amigo, cara a cara contra el mago más temido de todos los tiempos, Lord Voldemort.

Y a pesar de que los dos muchachos salieron victoriosos, y junto a eso, libraron al mundo mágico de los augurios de muerte que se veían venir. Uno de ellos pereció luchando…

-"Oi! ¡Hermione!"- Se escuchó llamar desde la otra acera.

La nombrada dio vuelta la cabeza, mientas veía a otro joven, por no decir hombre, atravesarla esquivando los autos con astucia, hasta llegar hacia donde estaba ella.

-"Buenos días"- Saludó jovialmente dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-"Buenos días Draco"- Respondió con voz cansina…detestaba este día…

-"No te pongas así"- dijo preocupado mirando la cara de la chica.-"Este día a él no le hubiera gustado que estuvieras triste"-

-"No voy a saber nunca lo que hubiera querido para este día porque él ya no está"- Murmuró por lo bajo mientras las lágrimas nuevamente afloraba.

-"Oh, vamos Hermione, no llores"- Dijo el rubio mientras extendía su mano y le limpiaba las mejillas con su pulgar.

-"No sabes cuento lo extraño…cada mañana me pregunto que hubiera pasado si no hubiera muerto…la semana se me hace interminable… ¡Y sé que no lo volveré a ver! Fue hace cuatro años y continúo sintiendo como si solamente ayer se hubiera ido…"- Exclamó finalmente, mientras se apoyaba en el pecho del hombre y éste la abrazaba.

-"Realmente no sé que hacer… ¡Lo extraño mucho! Si tan sólo no hubiera sido porque pensó que yo estaría en peligro… ¡Fue mí culpa! ¡No debí haber salido esa noche! ¡No debí haberlo dejado sólo!"- dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-"Tu crees que eres la única que ha sufrido por él… ¡Debería ir a ver a los Weasleys! ¡Hace cuatro años que no los visitas! ¡Ellos también están destrozados, pero no por eso dejan que su vida se detenga para lamentarse la muerte de unos de sus hijos!"- Estalló Draco mientras tomaba a Hermione por sorpresa.

"Tú….tú..."

"Sí, los he ido a ver…y créeme que la señora Weasley estuvo tan mal como tú, pero mejoró porque vio que sus otros hijos también la necesitaban, y si Ron ya no estaba con ella, su vida continuaba, no se detendría el reloj."- Puntualizó con el entrecejo fruncido, auque sus ojos se cristalizaron un momento.

Hermione lo observó con los ojos un poco rojos por el llanto, mientras el viento continuaba soplando con un poco de fuerza.

Finalmente, en lo que pareció una eternidad, la chica sonrió verdaderamente, por primera vez hacía mucho tiempo, mientras que se volvía a apoyar en el pecho del rubio, sorprendiéndolo.

-"Tienes razón…creo que estoy siendo muy terca, Ron  no volverá, pero sé que es lo que hubiera deseado de mí, y a el le hubiera encantado que sonriera, siempre me dijo que me veía mejor con una sonrisa que con lágrimas en mi cara."Dijo ensoñadoramente mientras sonreía y cerraba los ojos.-"Además…el siempre estará conmigo ¿no?"-

-"Sí"- afirmó el rubio mientras pasaba una mano por la cintura de la chica, y la otra ocupaba la tarea de acariciarle el cabello, cerrando los ojos.-"Siempre"

FIN

Uff…fin inesperado…inicialmente era un Ron&Hermione….y sin querer se transformó en este mínimo Draco&Hermione… o_O

Dejen Review! Miren que mi musa de eso se alimenta v_v


End file.
